Being Something
by mapiaha
Summary: Hey guys, first time trying this. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

As relief hit her after having talked to Richard, Arizona went to clean and change from her dirty surgery scrubs; the water touched her skin and ran through her fingers while AZ could not help but wonder about Eliza; since their unwanted encounter with Richard at the attending's lounge, AZ had been carefully avoiding Eliza – her thoughts were too blurry and Eliza's presence did not help at all. AZ had finally let her fear of losing her odd wingman to settle. As she washed her forearms, goosebumps made her slightly flinch. Staring at her own reflection on the OR window, AZ realized an intense wave of confusing feelings approaching her gut; as she cleared her mind from Richard, space was created for all her insecurities about Eliza to enter her subconscious. It had been almost 2 days they hadn't talked to each other. Apart from a text she received from Eliza,

[EM] **I'm here if you need to talk**

[AZ] **Thanks**

The two hadn't talked at all. Arizona had asked for some space to figure her situation with Richard out, and Eliza knew that meant her stepping back. She didn't like it, but she understood AZ – loyalty was something AZ praised and her friends were, somehow, her family. Eliza clearly could not compete with that, and she didn't want to. But the helpless feeling was killing her. Every time she heard Arizona walking down Grey Sloan's hallways her heart stopped. She could not understand how she let Arizona in so easily; all it took was a couple of nice conversations and a kiss… THE kiss.

As days went by, routine seemed to keep Eliza and Arizona busy enough not to think too much about each other. The hospital had been very busy and, for the second straight night, Eliza fell asleep in the attending's lounge couch. As she had mentioned, she loved working with the residents, but it was very mentally and physical draining. Sometimes she couldn't even think of going home because of how tired she felt.

Coming in early so she could check on one of her patients, Arizona got into the attending's lounge and saw Eliza peacefully sleeping on the couch. She didn't look too comfortable, but she was in a deep sleep. For a couple of seconds, Arizona stood there watching Eliza sleeping. Apart from all the trouble, in those seconds she couldn't feel anything but bliss. A shy and quiet happiness touching her heart. She grabbed a blanket from one of the cabinets, covered Eliza and soon went to check on her patient.

With the sunlight touching her sleepy face, Eliza woke up right on time for rounds with the residents. She moved on the sofa, struggling not to let go of the blanket, stretched her legs and arms. As she sat down folding the blanket, she somehow felt that Arizona was the one who covered her and that made her smile.

[EM] **Thank you, xx**

Arizona felt her phone buzzing and smiled as she saw Eliza had texted her.

[AZ] **You're welcome J you looked like you were sleeping so well, I didn't want to wake you up**

[EM] **I was. I feel brand new. Thanks again **

The days kept on going and even though everything seemed fine, the atmosphere in the hospital began to get heavier as Diane's health began to deteriorate. In between the treatment sessions, she would feel better, but the day after would make her extremely weak.

After finishing up in the hospital, Arizona met Richard at the attending's lounge, both were getting ready to leave. After a second of awkward silence, Arizona began with small talk; Richard was a little short on words, but nothing rude or uninterested. As Jackson walked in, they all decided to go on to Meredith's house and pay a surprise visit.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks, Diane's health began to deteriorate. She had decided to stop the treatment, for she couldn't take the pain anymore. As sadness echoed through the hospital's hallways, the doctors all felt the loss of Diane.

In the middle of the night, Arizona got paged 911. She looked at her watch: 1Am. That meant she would probably end up just staying the entire day at the hospital. She quickly changed and left. Thankfully, residents loved getting paged in the middle of the night, and Andrew was waiting for her downstairs with a bagel and coffee ready to go.

A car wreck with 3 cars and 7 people had just happened in the outskirts of Seattle. A pregnant woman was unconscious in the ambulance as her husband and two kids followed in another ambulance. Apparently, a truck driver had slept while driving, as he hit the family's car and another one, which wrecked into a tree.

After getting to the ER and assessing the situation, Arizona went on to the OR to try and save both the mother and the baby. But the woman had broken her femur and needed someone else to work on her leg, or she would bleed to death.

Eliza walked into the room, putting on a gown and asking for an update on the situation. She was, after all, a great orthopedic surgeon. They glanced at each other a couple of times, Arizona let a smile or two slide in the middle of the chaos.

After 5 hours inside the OR room, both mom and baby were safe. They went to update the father and introduce him to his little girl. Days like that made Arizona remember why they woke up in the middle of the night.

Arizona went to the on-call room to try and rest a little. Eliza had to make sure the interns kept an eye on the mom, for she was still critical, but then she headed to the on-call room hallway hoping she would find a vacant bed after a long night. The first door was locked, so she tried the second one. She saw someone laying down, so she made sure to keep quiet. As she headed to the top bunk, she heard an almost whispering voice. A voice she knew, and she loved to hear.

[Arizona] I guess we just spent our second night together.

Her voice was soft, and the little light in the room coming from the windows made her ocean blue eyes shine. Eliza closed her eyes for a second and smiled.

[Eliza] I guess we did. Not really what I expected, but I'll take what I can get.

Arizona moved towards the wall, signing to Eliza the other half of the bed. It caught the brunette by surprise, but she didn't hesitate. That was the only place she wanted to be.

As she slid into the blanket, she laid her head down facing Arizona; both were just quiet, gazing into each other's deep eyes.

[Arizona] You were great today, Dr. Minnick (she let a smile slip on the side of her mouth, showing her charming dimple). You know, I'd never saw you actually doing your thing. You were always bossing around in my surgeries. (Another smile)

[Eliza] Well, you haven't seen me doing a lot of things, Dr. Robins. And I am pretty good at a lot of them. I'd say that even better than in the OR room.

Arizona closed her eyes as she smiled back at Eliza. She leaned towards the brunette, and whispered

[Arizona] Well, I wouldn't mind seeing some of that either…

Before she gently kissed Eliza. The kiss was soft, as if it was a habit to them. Eliza's hands rested on Arizona's back, gently caressing the beautiful woman on top of her. Arizona had her hands tangled with the brunette's hair. She missed her more than she had realized.

Eliza pulled back for a second and even though that wasn't what she really wanted, she said

[Eliza] Even though I'd love to keep doing this all day, we both have our shifts in less than 2 hours.

Arizona kissed her one more time and slid down a little, resting her head on Eliza's shoulder. She was so calm and happy like she hadn't been in a long time. Before she fell asleep, she slipped out of her mouth, gently,

[Arizona] I missed you.

Eliza kissed her forehead as she smiled, and said

[Eliza] I missed you too.

Before they both fell asleep for what it felt like hours.


	3. Chapter 3

As the alarm rang, Arizona couldn't help but hit snooze right away. Eliza seemed to be sleeping like a rock; the alarm didn't even make her flinch. Arizona clearly needed a few more minutes in bed, in Eliza's embrace. During those 7 short snooze minutes, Arizona wasn't even sure of her consciousness, but she felt like that was the place she belonged to. At least for those 7 short minutes.

Fighting her desire to keep sleeping, she put her head up lightly and kissed the brunette twice near her collarbone. Still nothing. She moved a little more, slightly twisting her body. For a few seconds, she stopped to admire that beautiful woman laying by her side. A shy smile slipped from her mouth, showing her dimples and her joy. She moved her head a little more, resting one hand on Eliza's waist as she tried to reach for her cheeks. Two more kisses, but still no answer. As she got closer to Eliza's ear, she placed a gentle and loving kiss before she whispered:

[Arizona] Good morning sunshine.

Her voice was soft and full of love. Finally, this time Arizona got some sort of response; Eliza's arms tightened up around the blonde's body - one hand around her waist and another near her arm. The brunette let a smile escape.

[Eliza] Good morning doctor. Should we get going to catch up with rounds?

[Arizona] Well, resident queen, you can go… See, the perks of being an attending include being able to not be around for rounds.

[Eliza] Well, in that case…

Eliza flipped Arizona over, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She moved to her forehead, and placed one more kiss there, before advancing to her other cheek. As she reached her final destination, Arizona's lips, she felt the urge for the kiss coming from her.

The blonde moved her hands towards Eliza's head, tightly holding those perfect dark locks and pulling her a little closer. Arizona couldn't believe that just 1 minute prior she was waking her fellow surgeon up and now, her thoughts were all blurry and intense. All she knew was that she needed Eliza. She coveted the brunette more than ever. How could that woman have such effect over her body?

Arizona moved her hands down Eliza's lower back, stopping when her fingers felt the warm naked skin. Eliza knew what Arizona wanted because she also craved the same thing, but she wanted to hear the blonde say it; she wanted Arizona to ask her to touch her. As Eliza bit Arizona's lower lip, the blond let a gasp slip away and tightened her grip. Eliza felt Arizona's hands going lower, squeezing her butt and bringing them closer… Both began to search for air more intensively, and in between kisses and moans, Arizona begged:

[Arizona] I need you.

Eliza felt her arousal getting more intense. 8 letters was all Arizona needed to make her so wet. She pulled back from the blonde's lips, reaching for her weak spot near her ear,

[Eliza] How?

Arizona guided her hand under the dark blue scrub shirt; as her fingers touched Arizona's bare stomach, the blonde let another moan slip. This time louder, with more urge. Eliza slowly went down, teasing and following the natural lines of Arizona's body. She first touched Arizona's center over her panties. She was amazed.

[Eliza] You're so wet.

Arizona tried, but couldn't bring herself to formulating words. She was lost in her own thoughts. Eliza didn't hesitate and pulled Arizona's pants a little down, just enough so the blond could spread her legs a little.

She touched her and fire went through Arizona's veins. Seeing the way she made Arizona feel made her extremely wet. The blonde's breath became more inconsistent and, as Eliza thrusted a finger inside her, her grip became more vigorous. She added one more finger and began to find a pace. Arizona's breaths got heavier as Eliza fingered her faster and harder. The blonde's gasps were full of desire and lacking control.

[Arizona] I'm going to come.

Arizona's voice was shaky, and needy. Eliza rubbed her clit gently and soon picked up the rhythm. As she felt Arizona coming, she got lost into the blonde's perfection. Her body erupted and her breath stopped. A loud moan was muted by Eliza's lips. When her mind finally began to clear, she let go of the tight grip she had and passionately kissed Eliza back.

 _Bzzz._ Both women rolled their eyes.

[Eliza] Of course. Just in time. (She let a relaxed laugh go). Good morning indeed, Dr. Robins.

Arizona smirked, but could not answer. She was still amazed at the power Eliza had over, as she tried to recover her breath – and sanity.

[Eliza] I will see you later, Dr. Robins.

She said, quickly giving her a kiss.

[Eliza] I hope you brought another pair of panties.

In a second, she was gone. Arizona just laid there with her perky grin, now one hundred times more beautiful, happily trying to process what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The days went as usual in GSMH. The board was full and everyone busy. Yet, it was not going to be a typical day. Eliza was going to work with Richard in the OR for the first time. Jo was going to perform a cholecystectomy as the lead surgeon and Richard was going to be the one assisting her. The entire hospital was talking about the procedure; was that a sign that Richard was finally giving in and accepting that Eliza's program wasn't that bad? As she heard the news, Arizona texted Eliza.

[Arizona] ** You didn't tell me you were working with Ricard today! **

[Eliza] ** I didn't know either, until the case came in! **

[Arizona] ** Well, if I don't see you until then, good luck! **

After giving her patient and her husband a heads up on the procedure, Jo, Richard and Eliza headed to the OR's to check on everything before taking the patient there. As they walked upstairs, a, excited voice greeted them:

[Arizona] Hey! I've heard about the surgery! Are you excited?

[Jo] I actually am a little anxious

Jo grinned a little, trying to look not so nervous.

[Arizona] I'm sure you'll be just fine. You're in good hands here.

Arizona smiled and her eyes crossed Eliza's for a second, but they were interrupted.

[Richard] Hum, Dr. Wilson, I think we forgot to tell the patient something.

Jo looked worried.

[Jo] Oh my gosh, did I screw up already?

[Eliza] No, you did perfect. (She turned her head to Richard)

Didn't she?

[Richard] Yes, but I think we should go there and tell them

what we forgot while Dr. Minnick can go ahead and check the OR for you.

Arizona smiled at Richard. He was trying to give them a second alone.

[Jo] Ok, see you in the OR.

Jo started to walk back downstairs and Richard followed her right after. He gave Arizona a serious yet playful look and nodded.

[Richard] Dr. Robbins.

[Arizona] Bye Dr. Webber.

As soon as the door closed, Eliza turned to Arizona confused.

[Eliza] Ok, what just happened? Is he …

She couldn't finish her phrase. Arizona held her lab coat's lapel and kissed her softly.

[Arizona] This one is for good luck.

Then she kissed the brunette again, this time, more passionately.

[Arizona] And this one is for you to remember what you are coming home tonight to.

Arizona was still holding onto Eliza's lapel, keeping their bodies close to each other. She couldn't help but smile at Eliza's confusion.

[Eliza] Hum, thank you and I'm not following.

[Arizona] Well, I did a little bit of research and I know that you get off at 10 tonight. I wanted to cook for you, but after I get off, I'm going to watch Zola, Bailey and Ellis and then it will be too late to cook for you, so I figured pizza and beer would be a good second option. Also, I am off tomorrow and I know you are too. Yes, I know, I really put in work into this stalker thing today. Anyhow, I wanted to take you somewhere on your day off, but it's a little bit of a drive, so we would have to leave early. Also, I have a king size bed all for myself, and a really good shower, and I think you could stay the night so I wouldn't have to wake up too early to go get you at your flat and then drive there.

Eliza gave a big smile as she gazed at Arizona's blue eyes. She loved when the blonde talked like that, being bossy, with everything figured out.

[Eliza] Are you asking me to stay over at your place, Dr. Robbins?

[Arizona] Well, yes. But of course it's just because it would be easier the next morning.

Arizona grinned. The playfulness between them was something Arizona loved. She always felt so light and happy like she hadn't felt in a long time.

[Eliza] Well, I can't say no to free food, let alone free beer. And I guess I can stay over then… For the sake of your sleep, of course.

They both laughed and Arizona pulled Eliza closer and gave her one more kiss before she let her go and start walking downstairs.

[Arizona] I'll see you later, Dr. Minnick. Good luck again.

[Eliza] For sure you will and thank you, Dr. Robbins.


	5. Chapter 5

[Eliza] ** I'm about to leave the hospital. I'll stop by my place to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow. Where are we going? What should I bring? **

[Arizona] ** I'll order now so the pizza will be getting here by the time you are… And it's a surprise. Nothing fancy, maybe it'll get cold… see you soon 3 xxx **

[Eliza] Oh gosh, haven't been this excited (and afraid) since I got accepted into med school! Be there ASAP! Xx **

While Eliza packed a little bag with clothes, she couldn't hide her excitement. She left her small flat smiling and singing, and just happy that she was going to see Arizona. As she arrived and press the doorbell, she heard Arizona's voice telling her to come in.

[Arizona] I'll be down in just a second!

Eliza entered the house slowly; her mind was having a hard time processing what was going on: _I'm in her house,_ she thought, _inside Dr. Arizona Robins' home! I can't believe I'm this nervous. What the heck!_

When they first started flirting, she knew Arizona was a great doctor and incredibly beautiful, but nothing more. The first meeting with all the residents helped her a little, they all had good thoughts about the peds/neonatal surgeon. But that was it. It was a physical thing; she'd chosen Arizona and she wasn't going to give up that easily. But it never crossed her mind that they could actually become something more. Even when they talked in the parking lot, she had said that they could, but didn't really believe her own words.

[Arizona] Hey you. Hum… (Arizona grinned and stop on the first step of the stairs) Are you ok?

Eliza realized she looked a little crazy staring at nowhere.

[Eliza] Oh, yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a case…

[Arizona] Speaking of which… How was it today with Richard!?

Eliza hanged her coat and put her small bag on the floor and walked towards Arizona, resting her back on the staircase's handrail.

[Eliza] It was quite awkward in the beginning, very awkward actually. I felt like we were doing a once in a lifetime kind of procedure, the gallery was full. But then, as we went on with the surgery, everything seemed to become lighter…

[Arizona] So no problems at all?

[Eliza] Not really. I see why everyone loves Richard; He is a great teacher and Jo manage to go from open to close without any complications. I hope everyone gives in by the time my contract ends. It took q…

Arizona grinned again; sadly and confused this time.

[Arizona] Wait, what are you talking about?

[Eliza] The cholecystectomy? Are you ok?

[Arizona] Yea, yea. You and Richard will be friends, yay. I got that part. I'm talking about the contract part. What do you mean by "when it ends?"

[Eliza] I thought you knew, since you are a part of the board… My program is meant to train teachers in a new way of teaching. A more straightforward approach. But teaching is all about reinforcement and having people learning until it becomes a habit, then reinforcement isn't needed anymore… and neither am I.

Arizona still looked confused.

[Arizona] So you're saying that you came here like a tornado storm, out of nowhere, and you're going to just pack and leave just like how you came?

Arizona's tone was more serious this time, more worried.

[Eliza] Of course I'm not going to "just pack and leave," but Bailey singed me for 8 months only…

[Arizona] Oh, ok. So you're just going to gradually pack over these four months you have left and then leave?

[Eliza] Arizona, what is going on?

[Arizona] I've been through a lot, you know? My life is a mess and you have no idea about all the things that I've been through… then, when things start to get in place, you come like a tidal wave, getting everyone so crazy. Why me? I mean, Seattle is huge and you could literally have any woman you wished, for Christ sake! So why me?

Eliza couldn't answer her. She just got closer to Arizona and kissed her. That kiss was different. It was needy and gentle. Eliza held Arizona's face, gently caressing her cheeks as they kissed. It felt like their lives depended on that kiss.

Eliza pulled away a little, still with her eyes closed and resting her head on Arizona's. She struggled to find words…

[Eliza] Because… (Her voice was shaky. She took a deep breath, and got lost into Arizona's deep blue eyes). Because ever since I saw you that first day outside of the room I was having the meeting with the interns, or the day you took care of that hyperventilating kid, and even that weird drink date that lasted 5 minutes at Joe's, I can't stop thinking about you. About us. I wonder everyday about where this is going… I didn't expect to feel like this, and surely don't want to hurt you… Which clearly is a fail… But I just couldn't be away because…

Eliza paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

[Eliza] Because I'm in love with you, Arizona Robins. And I don't know what to do about it…

A gasp was the only thing that came out of Arizona's mouth. The two gazed at each other, neither knowing what to say, just as the doorbell rang.

[Arizona] Pizza is here…


	6. Chapter 6

***HEY GUYS, SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG, BUT I'VE BEEN REAL BUSY WITH MY FINALS AND ATHLETICS. THANKFULLY, SUMMER'S HERE, SO I'LL TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN FROM NOW ON. THANKS FOR READING, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!***

It was a nice breezy night. The sky was clear, forming a blanket of stars over Seattle. Arizona was in the kitchen grabbing plates and drinks, as Eliza came with the pizza.

[Arizona] Let's go outside, it's such a beautiful night.

Eliza quietly followed her to the backyard. Around the outdoors futon, Arizona had a few lanterns lit and candles on the coffee table. The spring had made the flowers bloom, leaving a sweet and calming fragrance in the air. Arizona decided to break a weird silence that echoed through the house. She opened a beer and began,

[Arizona] I'm sorry. I just… (She paused. Her voice was shaky, unsure of what she would say. Nothing like the confident Dr. Arizona Robins. She tried to continue…) I just can't play around anymore; I can't take it. Not again.

[Eliza] Who is playing here, Arizona? (She tightened her grip on the beer bottle) I think it's pretty clear that I want this. Us.

Arizona realized how little she had told Eliza about her. About all the trauma with the plane crash or having Sofia living on the other side of the country…

[Arizona] I'm sorry for that whole "I'm too old for this" drama.

She put her beer down and got closer to Eliza; she tried to find words in the midst of her own confusion, trying not to drown in tears.

[Arizona] Before I came to Seattle I was all sparky and fun, like, all the time. I'd get any girl I wanted and I kind of slept around a little… maybe a bit more than a little (Arizona let a grin escape the corner of her mouth, making Eliza smile). Anyways… I met my ex-wife here, and I've been through a shooting, a plane crash, my second fellowship… I've also been to Africa, lost a leg and a baby, and became something that for a long time I didn't thought I'd be: a mom. During the past months, I didn't feel like me for the longest time and when I thought I was getting back on my feet, you came around and turned my world upside down.

Arizona paused. Her voice began to fade once again and her eyes turned into a different shade of blue; A darker, deeper one. Eliza stood there quietly, paying attention to every breath Arizona took. The blonde looked down for a second before she could go on…

[Arizona] I was fine being on my own, you know? It's not great, but I think I got used to it. I needed some time alone, because loving is so hard. But you came and made me want you, even though I tried not to. And this morning I… I just… It had been so long I felt wanted like this. (Arizona's voice was shaky; the nostalgia in her thoughts turned into sadness as she thought of Eliza leaving). See, I said you turned my world upside down, but I think you put it all back together again.

Arizona put her beer down and held Eliza's hands as her eyes looked deep into Eliza's; she was never so transparent, so vulnerable.

[Arizona] I need a chance to see where's this going. Us. I need you, but if you leave…

[Eliza] Arizona… I… I always assumed you knew about my contract here. From the beginning, I had my eyes on you. I mean, look at yourself! (Arizona proudly smiled). Any woman would want to be with you and it wasn't different with me. But then, somewhere along the way I've fallen for you and to leave Seattle is the last thing I want to do. But I also love my job and the career I've built…

[Arizona] So you want to leave?

[Eliza] Of course not! But it's been like this for a while now. I come, people hate me, I make changes, people hate me even more. Then people begin to give in and understand that although residents are at the bottom of the surgical chain, that is still a pretty high place to be. I mean, we're talking about 8 to 10 years of school to get here. See, I never _wanted_ to stay longer. I never had anything that was worthy letting go of my career for… Until now… Now that I have you, the last thing I want to do is leave.

[Arizona] Then why are you still leaving?

[Eliza] The truth is that I'm scared. I thought that dropping my entire career for you would freak you out. Or if you didn't feel the same way, I'd be giving up on years of hard work for a fling, even though it costs me to believe this is still something physical, superficial. But we also never talked about this. I know you're not seeing someone else, but we didn't even have the "let's be exclusive talk," let alone "hey, I think I love you and I'm willing to stay here for you" talk…

The soft sound of the city took over the garden. Arizona knew exactly what she wanted to say. She pulled Eliza closer and had her hand resting on her dark hair.

[Arizona] You better not have been sleeping around, I'd have to kick your ass with my one leg. We are exclusive. I know that and you do too. Hey, you know what, I think I love you, and I need you to stay, so I hope I'm enough reason to keep you here, because apart from being a very clean and easy going roommate, this is all I have to offer you.

[Eliza] That's all I need.

Their kiss was gentle and loving; one that sealed the beginning of their own something.


	7. Chapter 7

******* Sorry for being so late guys! I dislocated my elbow so it was real hard to type with one hand only. Anyhow, already getting better and with a couple more chapters already lined up. I was thinking of making this a Monday/Thursday story (at least over the Summer)... let me know what you think about it! *******

The rest of the evening went perfect; Eliza and Arizona stayed in the backyard talking for what it felt like hours, talking about the widest range of topics: from high school crushes to favorite race car drivers and from best trips to landscaping, the 6 pack of Blue Moons wasn't enough to fuel their conversation. They were half way through the second bottle of chardonnay. Eliza was sitting comfortably on the corner of the futon, resting her back against the pillows and her legs entangled with Arizona's.

[Arizona] What are your favorite places on Earth?

[Eliza] Besides my bed and Dunkin Donuts?

Arizona smirked as she pushed Eliza's shoulder.

[Arizona] Silly. Like cities, countries...

[Eliza] Hm... tough one. I love New Jersey because well, that's where I grew up... And I hate stereotyping, but I think it's hard to argue that I'm not a Jersey Girl..

Eliza paused and pointed at the empty beers and pizza box.

[Eliza] I also love Philly. Besides the Philly cheese steaks, of course, I spent the best and worst years of my life there as a surgical resident at Perelman. I love Nashville; This path, with my intern teaching program, started there and the city made me fall in love with country music.

Arizona grinned and rolled her eyes. Eliza seemed shocked that Arizona did not enjoy country music.

[Eliza] What?! Would you not sing out loud to Shania? Ugh, we're definitely going to have to work on that. Anyways, I also love Costa Rica. I went there a couple of years ago on a missionary trip and I cannot forget how warm people were. Also, the weather and landscape are just breathtaking. It made me fall in love with the idea of living by the beach. And I love rainy Seattle...

[Arizona] So you love Seattle because of the rain?

Arizona was confused.

[Eliza] I love Seattle because it's where I fell in love with you.

They gazed into each others eyes for a couple of seconds. Arizona had the prettiest smile on her face and Eliza couldn't take her eyes off of her. She quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Arizona before she pulled the blonde to a tender, loving kiss. Eliza had a tight grip on Arizona's jacket, making her slightly lean over her. The blonde's hands were resting over Eliza's thigh, and as the kiss got more intense, Arizona's hands began to explore Eliza's curves with more demand, sending chills all over her body.

[Arizona] How about a bath before bed?

[Eliza] Wow, Robbins, you're fast! Not only did you invite me to a sleepover, but you've got a bath planned for us?

[Arizona] Well... Yeah... For starters.

Already undressed, Arizona was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, putting shower salts in the water. Beneath a thin curtain of steam, she pulled Eliza closer and gave her a kiss on her thigh. In the background, the running water became a sweet melody with Lana Del Rey's "Video Game" playing in the speaker. _Heaven is a place on Earth with you,_ Arizona whispered to Eliza, singing along with the song as she took her underwear off, making sure to rest a kiss on the brunette's legs as she went down.

Arizona began to make her way up touching and kissing every inch of Eliza's body. The electricity between them was palpable; both women lost in their own minds.

Eliza was the first one to step into the bath tub, followed right away by Arizona. They were in a sort of frenzy moment, enjoying every feeling, kiss and touch. Using every ounce of strength in her body, Arizona pulled away a little:

[Arizona] I think our bath has become a Barcelona foam party.

Both looked around, laughing as they saw all the foam flooding the bathroom.

[Eliza] Well, I can cross that one off my bucket list: Barcelona foam party with hot chicks.

She smiled and pulled Arizona closer.

[Eliza] So, you never told me where were going tomorrow... For the record, I'm already impressed you'd flood your bathroom just so I can cross an item out off my list.

[Arizona] Ha. First: it is a secret. Second: this was totally unintentional and I'm a cripple, Miss. You're cleaning up this mess!

[Eliza] Oh, so now you're a cripple

The energy around them seemed to be so strong it could take over the entire city. For both of them, it was the first time in a very long time they felt that carefree and just happy.


	8. Chapter 8

[Arizona] Dr. Minnick, where are you?

Arizona was looking for Eliza in the midst of all the foam flying around. As one of the most iconic anthems of all times rocked the speakers in the background, Eliza resurfaced from all the foam:

[Eliza] _At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;_ Come on!

[Eliza and Arizona] _Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along..._

They performed their best impersonation of Gloria Gaynor, with foam wigs and fake shampoo microphones, trying to manage their laughs not to mess up the lyrics. As they reached the second chorus, Arizona pushed Eliza back making her sit on the edge of the bathtub; she let her hair down, moving it a little as if there was wind blowing it, and straddled Eliza. She moved so smoothly it looked like she had been practicing that.

[Arizona] _Oh no, not I! I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give and I'll survive, I will survive, hey hey._

Sitting on Eliza's lap as she sang that last part of the chorus, Arizona moved around with her hands around her neck, making sure their bodies were touching as much as possible. Between the lyrics and the lap dance, she made sure her mouth would be painfully close to Eliza's, without kissing her. She teased the brunette for the longest time ever, playing around with her hair and caressing every inch of her body.

Without any strength to avoid those full lips calling her, Arizona held Eliza's hair, gently pulling her head back. As their lips touched, chills were all over the blonde's body. Eliza's grip was tight on Arizona's back, circling around her spine and her perfect butt. Between moans, kisses and foam, the brunette lifted Arizona and put her over the sink, removing the excess of the foam with her hands. Without losing the connection with her lips, Eliza moved her hand down slowly, making sure she covered every part of Arizona's torso before she reached her center. She pulled away for a brief second and gazed at the woman in front of her, admiring her raw beauty. Light and heat radiated from Arizona; she had never looked so sexy.

[Eliza] I can seriously get used to this.

[Arizona] If you like to clean up bathrooms, I don't mind. I don't mind at all.

She let a loud laugh escape, but couldn't have sounded sexier. Eliza fingered Arizona, switching to her clit every now and then. As the blonde's grip became tighter, she whispered in response:

[Eliza] Ok Dr. Robbins, I see how you want to play this... It's fine. I'll clean it up. But don't you forget that, right now, I'm the one with all the control.

She placed her hands over the sink, one on each of Arizona's side, and gently bit her neck, right under her ear.

[Arizona] Eliza...

Her voice was weak, begging for that woman to bring her to her climax.

[Eliza] Now, tell me: should I do this?

She kissed Arizona's breasts, cupping them as she but her nipples.

[Eliza] Or... This?

She said as her fingers slowly entered Arizona, who let a loud moan escape. Her breath became unsteady as Eliza thrusted her.

[Arizona] Yes, please. Don't stop!

[Eliza] No... I think I won't do any of that.

Arizona was shocked for a second, but as she moved her body up, opening her eyes and ready to question the brunette, she felt Eliza's warm lips kissing her clit; her body trembled and she bit her lips hard.

[Arizona] Oh my God...

Arizona's legs became tighter around Eliza's neck, moving up and down as the brunette covered every part if her center. Feeling Arizona's arousal, Eliza fingered her, knowing that'd be her mercy move.

The blonde came undone on top of the sink; between shivers and moans, she laid back holding Eliza's hair with one hand and her own with the other. In that moment, nothing else existed. Only her and the woman that made her mind literally spin around.


	9. Chapter 9

[Arizona] Eating breakfast food at night is the best. The inventor of this should receive an award.

Making sure the last few stripes of bacon wouldn't burn, Eliza got closer to Arizona, asking for a bite of her pancakes.

[Eliza] This is so good! I was starving. Here take the wine and I'll take the food tray.

With her mouth full, Arizona asked:

[Arizona] So what are we watching? I think there's _Wedding Crashers, Just Go With It_ and _Horrible Bosses_ on right now...

[Eliza] I heard _Horrible Bosses_ is pretty funny, but I don't really care. I bet that after finishing this and another glass of wine, I'll sleep like a rock.

[Arizona] _Horrible Bosses_ it is then. I remember one time during undergrad, I think it was halloween, I don't know how, but I woke up with Taco Bell on my bed and a girl with a sushi roll costume inside my closet. I never saw her again.

[Eliza] Oh, didn't figure you'd be the black out type of girl...

[Arizona] I'm not. It was just that one time... I think...

[Eliza] Yeah, cuz all the others you don't remember!

After they finished eating, Eliza took the plates to the kitchen and by the time she came back, Arizona was already half asleep. She moved her body a little as Eliza pulled the covers over her. She moved the wine glasses to a safe place, and snuggled inside the comforter, stopping only to give Arizona a quick kiss on her cheek.

[Eliza] Goodnight, I love you.

Arizona wanted to answer back, but all she managed to do was pull Eliza's Arm around her before falling deep asleep.

[Arizona] Rise and shine, Beautiful. It's a nice day outside!

Struggling to open her eyes as the room was so clear - Arizona had opened all the curtains but it was still dark, so she turned the lights on - Eliza grinned.

[Eliza] Geez, what time is it?

[Arizona] 5:45! Let's go, we still need to drive a little, and I want to enjoy a much s possible!

[Eliza] 5:45AM? On my day off you decide to wake me up this late? Oh, but you're so sweet, Love!

Arizona came closer to Eliza, and kissed her:

[Arizona] Enough with the tantrum, Dr. Minnick. I'll be waiting for you downstairs. I'm making a little breakfast while you get ready, but it's nothing much... We'll eat later. Come on, get up!

[Eliza] Yes, MOM.

She rolled her eyes as Arizona walked out of the room. Eliza was confused about where Arizona got all that Energy from. _Is she on drugs? Geez, we drank 3 bottles of wine last night!_

Arizona was finishing making the coffee as Eliza finally came downstairs.

[Arizona] There's bagels on the toaster, and here's your coffee, Dr. Minnick. Are you ready to go?

[Eliza] Thanks. Hm, I think so. How far is it? I might fall asleep on the way...

[Arizona] I mean, we'll be all day out, but don't worry, its just 45 minutes away.

As they both walked to the door, Eliza realized her bag wasn't there anymore. Before she could even ask, Arizona told her that she had already packed the car. As soon as Eliza sat in the car, she tilted her head towards the window, using her jacket as a pillow, and closed her eyes. They crossed Seattle in 15 minutes. Driving early had it's perks too: no traffic jams at all. The landscape began to change, and the sunlight woke Eliza up.

[Arizona] Good morning again! We're almost there. a few minutes more only.

Eliza looked a little around, the shifting light and colors of the landscape were beautiful. She could see the gigantic Maple trees blending with smaller trees in complete harmony. In awe, she questioned Arizona:

[Eliza] Where are we? Are we going to camp? This is so beautiful...

[Arizona] 5 minutes more.

[Eliza] I'm not sure if I'm more anxious or excited...

[Arizona] I hope you are really exited, because I am!

After a couple of turns into a small road, they arrived at a dock. Nothing big, but the boats there were incredible.

[Arizona] Aand, we're here. Come on lazy bag.

Arizona was about to open her door, but Eliza held her arm and turned her around. She grabbed Arizona's jacket, and pulled her for a kiss.

[Eliza] I love you. This is Amazing.

Either women could contain their happiness; they had the most gorgeous smiles in the world on their faces.

[Arizona] I love you, too. Come on, they must be waiting for us.

Eliza Grabbed the bags from the backseat and then walked down the dock with Arizona. They stopped in front of a boat that looked very well taken care of. The outside was white and navy, with the details on a fine curated wood protected by some kind of varnish that made the boat shine. The boat wasn't too big, maybe 30-35 ft long, but it had a beautiful front deck. The back had a small table and a charcoal grill. It looked like the type of boat you'd see in Venice being driven by some sort of James Bond type of guy - super elegant and classy, just the right size.

[Frank - Dock Manager] Good morning, Miss Robbins.

[Arizona] Frank, I told you, "Arizona" is fine!

[Frank] You're here pretty early, Arizona. I was kind of doubting you'd get here this early. The tides are great, you should have a calm trip. And there are no storms on the way.

[Arizona] How about the water? Too cold for a swim still?

[Frank] It's somewhere between 60 and 70 depending on the time. If the Sun stays up, you should have no problems. Well, here are the keys. Safe travels sailors.

[Eliza] Wait, you are driving this thing?

Arizona laughed at Eliza's confusion.

[Arizona] Lesson number one: boats are piloted, not driven. Lesson number two: my dad is the biggest boat enthusiast I've ever known. I've had my pilots license since I turned 16. If I choose to drop surgery, I can pilot boats that comport over 60 people and do those boat cruises in Seattle.

[Eliza] Oh, okay Popeye, let's not get too excited. Tiny babies still wait for you tomorrow!

Arizona smirked at Eliza and took the bags into the boat.

[Arizona] Come on! If we're lucky, we'll even be able to see a couple of whales.

[Eliza] Oh my God... Frank, I'll see you later right?

[Frank] Don't worry Miss. Arizona is a great pilot.

A little reluctant, Eliza stepped into the boat; she was as nervous and anxious as she was happy and excited. Arizona had asked Frank to prepare a breakfast table for them, and made sure they had all the provisions needed for that little trip: wine, beer and lots of food. The table had been beautifully set, with a small arrangement of flowers in the center. Croissants, pancakes, fruits, paninis, juices... The table had everything.

[Eliza] Arizona... This is so beautiful! I don't know what I was expecting, but definitely not this.

[Arizona] Well, I figured we should have an unforgettable first official day trip together.

[Eliza] I think "unforgettable" is suitable for this. Thank you for putting all this together!

[Arizona] Come on, let's get going. I'm getting hungry. This is the cabin. It's not too big, but it is very cozy. The kitchen is also down here and the bathroom is right there. I brought a few extra bikinis and clothes that suit a boat ride more than your trench coat.

[Eliza] You fooled me perfectly...You even told me to dress up warm!

[Arizona] It might get chilly... At night... I just didn't want you to suspect.

Before Arizona could walk out again, Eliza trapped her between the door, and kissed her. She had every ounce of her heart poured into that kiss. Arizona didn't hesitate and passionately answered back the kiss. Gently holding Eliza's face, holding her hair back, Arizona pulled away for a second:

[Arizona] I'm going to start the boat.

She placed one more kiss on Eliza's lips before she fled to the main deck.


	10. Chapter 10

Eliza.

 _Have you ever wanted to describe a place but couldn't find the right words? Or woken up from a dream and went to tell someone about it but couldn't remember? It is the absolute best feeling in the world when something - or someone - leaves you both amazed and speechless. There are so few green places in cities. Seattle does seem to have been blessed with a few more green spots than the average seen in big urban centers, like the "New Yorky" Kerry Park or the beautiful gardens in Washington Park Arboretum, but still, places like this are rare gems._

 _Everywhere I look, the lush greens seem to be taking over along with the rolling hills and snow-capped mountains in the back. The wind moves the tree branches in a sweet rhythm, as if they were dancing. The mild weather comes leaving a clear note that warmer Summer days are coming. Yet, the cold water reminds us that winter was right around the corner too. No clouds are up in the sky, leaving a clear path for the Sun rays to soak every corner of this place. Spring's most beautiful thing is the brightness it gives to all beings on Earth. There is one, however, that catches my attention like no other does. One that shines on its own, sharing happiness and joy everywhere and with everyone. One that makes my heart pound faster and my days brighter. Laying on the front deck, with the wind on my face, I look back to catch a glimpse of her. Although I will never forget this trip, time might take away the sweet smell that spring brings or the way the trees sway in front of my eyes. But I will never forget how beautiful she looks with the wind blowing her perfect blonde hair; how beautiful her smile is and how much she makes me happy. We too often tend to forget people and places, but it's a lot harder to forget how they make you feel - whether it was good or bad. There is something intrinsic about that; it's like they are forever long scars imprinted on our deepest places, and that is so beautiful._

[Arizona] We are almost there!

Eliza seemed lost in her own thoughts, so Arizona shouted once again.

[Eliza] Oh, sorry! I was making sure I'd never forget this view.

The boat began to slow down, they were entering some sort of hidden bay. It was shaped like a crescent moon. Apart from a small sandy part, rocky cliffs took over, with verdant meadows in the lower parts. Near one corner, Eliza heard the engines going down, and the amazing sound of nature took over. The clear water allowed her to see the white sand and rocks beneath them.

[Arizona] Oh my God! I am SO hungry. Let's see what Frank got us...

The held Eliza's hand and led the way to the back deck.

As they ate breakfast, the topics of their conversation were flowing like they'd been doing that for decades. Mostly reminiscing about 80's music and what marked their teenage years, both began to see their relationship under a new light. They were discovering each other and it felt like falling in love all over again.

As they finished their meal, Arizona pressed a button on the other side and a nice back deck began to slide just above the water. She went inside to take her prosthesis and came back after turning the music on - Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics was on.

In a compartment near the deck, she grabbed two floating chairs and asked Eliza to bring the cooler to the deck.

[Eliza] Yes, M'am! Eurythmics and drinks, doesn't get much better than that! You do realize that the path our relationship is going to take is completely dependent on the songs you chose for this playlist, right?

[Arizona] Ha! I feel pretty confident. We'll see.

Arizona approached the edge of the deck and just when Eliza was about to ask her if she needed any help getting into the water, she saw the blonde dropping her crutches and diving into the clear blue ocean. When Arizona resurfaced, Eliza had two passion fruit juices opened on the edge of the deck. She handed Arizona one of the chairs.

[Eliza] How cold is it?

Arizona splashed some water on Eliza and they both ended up laughing.

[Eliza] Ugh, it's bearable. Still a little cold for me.

She jumped in the water, feet first. Before getting onto her chair, she swam towards Arizona, placing her arms on her thighs. She tilted her head back and tucked her hair back with the water and then her eyes searched for Arizona's. The blonde bent down, passionately kissing Eliza. After they almost flipped the chair over, Eliza finally swam to her chair.

[Arizona] Having trouble?

[Eliza] Geez, how did you get on this so easy? Like, really? It's a struggle!

[Arizona] Theere you go! 15 minutes later... I hope our drinks didn't turn into soup by now.

[Eliza] Oh shut it. I barely took me a minute...

[Arizona] Ha! More like five!

[Eliza] Yea, ok, show off...

They paddled towards each other and, for almost an hour, just floated around, soaking under the Sun. Their fingers were entangled, but didn't have a tight grip. Every time Arizona poured some water over her chest when she felt the Sun burning her skin, Eliza was left with her mouth dry and in a sort of frenzy for a second. _Oh my god, she is perfect._


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, sorry for not writing. After the finale I just wanted to see where the story was actually going to go because I always wanted this to be filling for all the moments between scenes we weren't given on screen. BUT (heartbroken), since they decided to really drop Eliza's character, I'm going to write a wrap up for them in this and begin a new one following the events after the oct/5th episode.**

The breeze brought a fresh scent from the treeline and birds sang in the background like a unrhythmic choir. Having only melted ice left in her cup, Eliza went back to the boat to get something else to drink. Arizona turned her chair and began to slowly paddle her way back to the boat just as Eliza was coming back out with some beers in an ice bucket. She placed them on the back deck's floor and sat on the border over the ladder that went into the water, using one of the steps to rest her feet. The brunette gave Arizona a long lasting stare; her black eyes were somehow darker; the water left a shining touch on her perfect body. _How the hell is she this hot?_ Arizona was caught in her own thoughts about the beautiful woman in front of her. She could not help but smile.

[E] What?

[A] Nothing…Just thinking of how hot you look right now.

Arizona grinned and kept her eyes locked into Eliza's. As she went up the deck's ladder, she could feel Eliza's eyes following every move she made. It was like a lion and a prey; the prey knows the lion is there, following it, and the lion doesn't keep it's eyes off of it.

[A] Oh… Hello…

She was interrupted by Eliza's lips. Still standing on the ladder, Arizona let go of the handrail and kept her balance by holding Eliza's thighs; her face was embraced by Eliza's hands, and her hair was intertwined with her girlfriend's fingers, while her body was kept close and steady by her girlfriend's legs. Arizona moved one step up on the ladder without letting their lips lose touch. She tucked Eliza's wet hair behind her ears and tilted her head back a little. For a few seconds, she pulled back and simply gazed into her girlfriend's eyes. There was some calmness in her look, some wonder. She moved her head down, bringing their lips back together. Eliza's arms began to slide down her shoulders, down her ribs. Then back up again. She knew what she was doing and where she wanted to go, but she also knew how wet Arizona got whenever she was teased. Her hands began to slide down once again, but following a different path; her fingers gently drew figures on Arizona's back. She tightened her grip on Eliza's hair - the kiss got more intense. She untied Eliza's bikini top and let a moan escape when her chest touched Eliza's nipples. Eliza began sliding her hands further down, stopping on Arizona's butt, yet quickly moving down to her thighs.

Forcing her body against Eliza's, Arizona moved her way up on the ladder enough that it made Eliza lean back until her back relaxed against the deck's floor and she had the blonde straddling her. Arizona placed one kiss on her right cheek. One on the left. She moved to the side and kissed the bottom of her ear; purposely, she let a moan go. Eliza closed her eyes and lost herself in Arizona's body. As she brought her hands down to Arizona's bikini bottom, she curved her back when she felt Arizona's kiss on her neck. The sweet sensation of her nipples being pinched made her tighten her grip. Unable to hold back, she flipped Arizona and began to make a trail of kisses on her body. As she untied her bikini top, their breath started to become faster. Eliza began to make her way down to Arizona's neck, then breasts, nipples. She stopped at Arizona's belly button and brought herself up, turning Arizona's body enough so that her arms would get near the ladder handrails. Bringing her girlfriend's arms up, Eliza demanded:

[E] Don't move your hands.

Arizona nodded as the brunette placed a long hungry kiss on her lips before moving down the same trail she had gone just a few moments prior. Nearing Arizona's core, she gently caressed her inner thigh. The blonde let a loud moan escape. Eliza took her bikini bottom off and began her trail, once again. Yet, this time going up Arizona's leg until she reached her final and much desired destination. Arizona brought one of her arms down and held a tight grip on Eliza's hand that rested over her stomach.

[E] I said: "do NOT move."

Eliza 's voice was demanding, serious. Looking deep into those ocean blue eyes, she licked her finger before moving her hand to Arizona's clit, gently rubbing it. Heat radiated from Arizona's body like never before. As Eliza began to make her way into Arizona, she kissed the blonde, interrupting her fast breath. For Arizona's surprise - and despair - she brought her hand up. Eliza was on all fours on top of Arizona, and had a dirty smile biting her lower lip:

[E] If you move your hands again, I'm going to stop and start all over again.

Words refused to leave Arizona's mouth. Her eyes begged for Eliza to touch her. She nodded, acknowledging she understood the message: do not move. Eliza began her trail all over again. Starting on Arizona's lips then moving to her neck; making quick pit stops to give Arizona's nipples gentle bites before going back to her lips. To Arizona, it was almost painful having Eliza teasing her like that, so slowly. She could feel the heat on her center and her arousal. To Eliza, there was nothing sexier in the universe than seeing Arizona's eyes begging for her like that and nothing better than feeling her wetness and knowing it was all because of her.

Arizona was on the edge of coming undone beneath Eliza's body; her moans were loud and intense. As Eliza began thrusting her faster and harder, a shock of waves confused her mind when she felt Eliza's fingers leaving, but another wave, this time of pleasure, took over her entire body as she felt the brunette's tongue making her way through her core. She sucked Arizona's cunt and the sweet taste of her arousal made her own self wetter than ever, She moved up a little and placed her lips over Arizona's clit, rubbing it with her tongue while sucking it. As she heard Arizona's moan get louder, she thrusted her fingers inside her once again, making Arizona lose herself underneath her body. The blonde's grip on the handrail tightened as her body shivered uncontrollably out of pleasure. _What a feeling._


End file.
